The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: It's 1931 and it is Christmas at Downton. Twelve shorts about Christmas and I'll post one every day. CHAPTER FIVE: Piano practice
1. A Letter to Father Christmas

When Robert Crawley heard the footsteps in the hall he folded his paper and waited for at least one of his grandchildren to appear. Marigold ran into the library and climbed on to her grandfather's knee. She curled into his chest and looked up at him with her wide hazel eyes.

" You never lie Grandpa," she said. Robert shook his head.

" Not to you my dear," he said, moving her slightly on his knee.

" I thought so. I want to write my letter to Father Christmas but Sybbie and Georgie said he's not real and Mama already has my presents," Marigold said. Robert looked at her innocent face, she was far too young to know the truth. She should be allowed to be a child for a little longer.

" Of course he is real. And I'm sure he is very angry at Sybbie and George," Robert said.

" Why do they think he's not real?" Marigold asked.

" Because they think they're grown up and too old for him," he replied. Marigold nodded and considered this answer.

" I'll always believe in Father Christmas Grandpa. Will you help me with my list?" Robert nodded and the eight year old jumped from his lap. She walked to the desk and took a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Mr Father Christmas,

My name is Marigold Gregson and I live in Downton Abbey in England. For Christmas I would appreciate if you could get me a new doll with dark hair, a blue party dress, the Little Women books and a big dolls house. Thank you.

Kind regards,

Miss Marigold Alice Gregson.

She finished her letter and folded it very carefully.

" Grandpa, what is Father Christmas' address?" She asked.

" If you just write the North Pole he will get it," he replied. She nodded and wrote the name and address carefully on an envelope. She slid the letter in and then carried it to the fireplace where a large fire roared.

" Will I drop it in now?" She asked.

" No, you have to wait until there is no fire," Robert said. " I'll take care of if until later but now you should be practicing." Marigold nodded and handed him her letter before she walked towards the music room.


	2. The Christmas Tree

Sybbie Branson sat on the stairs and watched as the servants put the tree up. It was a pretty tree this year, it was the exact shade of green that a Christmas tree should be and the very top of the tree nearly touched the tall ceiling. She watched as the lights went around and around the tree, she couldn't wait to see them turned on. It would be the best Christmas tree in all of England.

She stood up and walked towards the tree, she lifted a spool of ribbon from the ground and began to unwind it. She knelt down beside the tree and smiled at the smell of the pine. She wound the end of the ribbon around around one branch and then slowly moved herself around the tree until the bottom was covered in red ribbon.

" I think that's enough Miss Sybbie." Sybbie shook her head and looked up.

" But I haven't done the rest of the tree yet Mrs Hughes," Sybbie said, to the housekeeper.

" You should wait on your cousins. Don't they want to help?" Mrs Hughes asked. Sybbie shrugged.

" I don't know where they are," she said.

" You should go and find them then," the housekeeper suggested. Sybbie shook her head.

" I want to see all the decorations come down. That's why I am waiting. Grannie said I have to watch very carefully," Sybbie said.

" Oh, alright then. I'll leave you to it. If you get hungry I think there's Christmas cookies coming out of the oven," Mrs Hughes said. She knew this would move Sybbie and stop her getting in the way of the staff.

" Has Daisy done the icing yet?" She asked, clearly thinking about which activity she preferred.

" She'll be starting soon," she replied.

" I think I should help... To make sure they're being done right," Sybbie said, she stood up and Mrs Hughes watched as the eleven year old walked to the servants stairs. Her black braid bounced against her back and for a minute Elsie Hughes had been transported to the past and was watching Sybil Crawley do the same thing.


	3. The Hunt for Presents

George Crawley stood in the old study, he had seen his mother coming in her with boxes. Boxes that probably contained presents. He looked around, there were were very few cupboards and all of them very empty. So where did the boxes go? He sat down and sighed, he had to find his presents. That was the best part of Christmas! He looked around the room again, wondering where all of his presents could be. The door opened and George turned his head to see his uncle walk in, holding a small parcel.

" You're not supposed to be in here."

" Why?" George asked.

" Because I said so," Tom replied, he held his parcel behind his back so George wouldn't see it.

" Because all of our presents are somewhere in here," George said. Tom shook his head, it was because of George they had to move the presents every year.

" You're right. Do you want me to tell you where they are?" Tom asked. George shook his head, the fun part was finding them by himself.

" Did Mama get the train set I wanted?" He asked.

" I don't know, you should ask her," Tom replied. The ten year old frowned and Tom smiled. There was no way he would confront his mother about Christmas presents. No matter how much you wanted to know you did not ask your mother.


	4. Midnight Mass

Tom Branson parked the car outside the church and he and Sybbie got out. Sybbie smoothed down her Christmas dress and took her Da's hand as they walked into the church. It was already full of people and Tom sat down as Sybbie ran to join the children's choir. She picked up the little carol book and looked along the row for her friends as the organ started and the priest entered. He was a very old man who would talk for hours and most of the congregation found him quite dull. Sybbie did try to listen but she got distracted by the crib sitting at the front of the church. The baby was in the manger yet but would be very soon. Throughout the mass the children sang their carols and after two hours it was over. Sybbie said goodbye to her friends and went back to her father and they walked back to the car.

" Look Daddy, the Christmas star," she said, she pointed to the brightest star in the sky and Tom nodded.

" To guide the kings to Bethlehem," he said. She nodded and got into the car. She pulled her legs up and rested her head against the back of the seat, she was asleep within minutes. Tom smiled at his daughter, she always slept on the way home. Sometimes he wondered if it would be worth missing midnight mass and going to church this morning but then he remembered how he enjoyed staying up late as a child and how it made him feel grown up.


	5. Piano Practice

Marigold sat at the large piano and her feet dangled from the seat, unable to reach the ground. She stared at the music as she rested her hands on the keys. Hark the Herald Angels Sing was her Mama's favourite Christmas song and on Christmas Day Marigold was going to surprise her by playing it.

The eight year old ran her eyes over the piece noting where there were sharpened notes and then she tried to play it. She played slowly at first, hitting quite a few wrong notes but soon her delicate hands became used to playing the right notes. It wasn't wonderful but by Christmas it would be perfect!


End file.
